


Defend Me

by anubis_phoenix



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubis_phoenix/pseuds/anubis_phoenix
Summary: Prompt: Defend: Write a drabble of my character protecting yours. (Itachi protecting Orochimaru, in this case)





	Defend Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my thread titled "Away with the Sun" with uchihacollector on tumblr--this was actually a drabble request.

It was Itachi’s duty as Orochimaru’s personal guard. He had an overwhelming sense of protection to him as he felt indebted to him, but that was either here nor there. He’d only been there a few months–had only just begun recuperating–and he had to try to keep his signature jutsu–most notably–his genjutsu–under wraps. He wouldn’t want to give away his identity this early. And not to someone as such as this.

The assailant was mid-jounin level at the most, but due to his health treatments and the fact that he’d been working on research instead of training–his senses had dulled enough to make this..not quite challenging but little more than a bother. His brows pressed together as he weaved some signs–this was an A-Rank genjutsu that he’d never used before, but only studied within his and Orochimaru’s home.

And..the thought crossed his mind that this was Orochimaru testing him, showing him that he shouldn’t be quite so complacent in his place here. But that was neither here nor there. He could hear Orochimaru chuckle in the background as the ninja fell, apparently sucked into the images that Itachi pushed into his system. 

It was then that he looked to Orochimaru, as if wanting to be praised–as if he wanted to be acknowledged. To rely on someone..Orochimaru..left him vulnerable, almost little more than putty. Able to be manipulated easily, considering his place there. And with the quirk of Orochimaru’s lips, the tension eased in his shoulders, the breath he had been holding had been exhaled. Relief.

It was then that he walked over to him, as if a small child, looking for approval–and he smiled behind his mask as Orochimaru placed his hand on his shoulder, and then followed it with a hug. “You did well.”

He would be sure to hear more about it when they were in the safety of their home, but that small bit of praise was enough to make it worth it to him. He could wait until later.


End file.
